


My precious jewel

by TrafalgarCorazon



Series: big misapprehension [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarCorazon/pseuds/TrafalgarCorazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Doflamingo route from 'big misapprehension'</p><p> </p><p>Welcome to the Dark side O-O<br/>Kidding ^^'</p><p> </p><p>This route contains SEXUAL CONTENT and Doflamingo (obvious xD).  </p><p>Also DIRTY-TALK and YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!!!</p><p> </p><p>I should like to remind/inform you that Doffy is 10 feet (305cm) tall!!! </p><p>If you don't like that. </p><p>THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!</p><p> </p><p>You've been warned O-O</p><p> </p><p>Also, it's my first Lemon. </p><p>Sorry if it's not good qwq</p><p> </p><p> <br/><strong><em>'thoughts'</em></strong><br/><strong><span class="u">Notepad writings</span></strong><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	My precious jewel

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Doflamingo route from 'big misapprehension'
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the Dark side O-O  
> Kidding ^^'
> 
>  
> 
> This route contains SEXUAL CONTENT and Doflamingo (obvious xD). 
> 
> Also DIRTY-TALK and YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I should like to remind/inform you that Doffy is 10 feet (305cm) tall!!! 
> 
> If you don't like that. 
> 
> THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> You've been warned O-O
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it's my first Lemon. 
> 
> Sorry if it's not good qwq
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  ** _'thoughts'_**  
>  **Notepad writings**  
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corazon hugged me a bit tighter and buried a hand in my (h/c) locks. His lips slid down my jawline to my neck.  
_''Cora, what are you..''_ he started to nibble on my neck _''Stop it!''_ I pushed him away and slapped him right in the face.  
My hand found the spot where he had nibbled a second ago. He hold his cheek where my hand has hit him and he looked, with shock and a bit fury in his eyes, down at my trembling self.  
_''What's gotten into you?! You know your brother own my heart! Do you think it changes everything if you kiss me?!''_  
_''________-chan.. I...''_ he came closer.  
_''Don't touch me! Also stop that chan-thing!''_ I flinched and wiped away the lipstick he had left on my lips.  
_''_______. Please... Give me a chance to rectify!''_ begged the man in front of me with a pair of tears in his eyes and came closer again.  
_''NO! Get out of my sight and don't touch me ever again or you will regret it!''_ before he could say another word I ran to my room and slammed the door shut.  
I calmed down a bit and thought about what I had yelled at my best friend. I regretted it but at the same time the fury came back to my mind.  
After a while of thinking and starring into space it knocked at my door.  
_''GO AWAY CORAZON! IF YOU ENTER I'LL TELL DOFFY THA...''_ the door opened and little Dellinger walked inside closely followed by Law, Baby 5 and the young master.  
_''Is everything alright _______-san?''_ asked the little raven-haired girl shyly.  
_''Did the stupid Clown hurt you or something?''_ meant Law with rage in his voice while Dellinger crawled onto my bed and smiled at me.  
_''Err... Um.. N-No.. everything's alright.''_ I faked a smile, lifted Dellinger up in my arms and climbed out of my bed. _''Something happened or why are you guys here?''_ Doffy's face was very serious.  
_''The young master wanted to talk to you and the three of us wanted to tell you that dinner is ready.''_ explained Baby 5.  
_''Is that so. Then let's go eating, right Dellinger?''_ the little boy smiled at me as he nodded and I made my way towards the door where the young master was standing.  
_''At first I have to talk to you ________.''_ he said and blocked my way.  
**_'There's something wrong here... I think he knows something...'_**  
_''But Jora will become angry If we're to late!''_ was heard from Baby 5 and I nodded.  
_''She's right. Can't we talk after dinner, Doffy?''_ I smiled at the tall man before I walked past him with Dellinger in my arms and followed by Baby 5 and Law.  
_''Fine.''_ murmured the young master and followed us.  
I walked into the dining room and the first person I saw was Corazon, sitting on his usual seat. I let Dellinger down and went to my seat with Law on my side. **_'Did he think I would skip dinner or what?'_**  
_''You don't have to sit next to him _______-san. We can switch seats if you want to.''_ grumbled Law next to me.  
_''Thanks Law. But it's fine.''_ **_'I have to apologize... anyway he's my best friend...'_** I took a deep breath and sat down next to Corazon who jumped in shock as I took the notepad out of his breast pocket. Maybe he was in deep thoughts...  
After I wrote my text on it, I placed the Notepad in his hand.  
**I'm sorry Cora... I didn't meant what I said and don't worry. I'll not tell your secret to someone but it DIDN'T means that I'm not longer angry! If you kiss me again without prior agreement on my part then I'll drown you in the worst liquid I'm able to find! <3** he swallowed and smiled at me with a bit fear on his face.  
**Thanks _______. It means a lot to me and I'm really sorry...** I nodded and we both started to eat.

Everyone finished eating and went out of the dining room to do god knows what.  
I sat on the sofa, with my (f/c) Bikini and jeans-shorts on, at the young masters room and waited for him.  
**_'Why am I so nervous.... What's the worst that could happen? He'll not bite me right? Haha...ha..'_**  
The door opened and my body stiffened. Doffy came closer and took the seat to my left.  
**_'Calm down _______. Everything's alright. You're finally alone with him. You can do it!_** '  
_''Are you feeling well ________? Relax. I'd said that I'll not bite Fufufu~ Also you can breath you know?''_ I inhaled the air around me **_'Jesus! How could I forget to breath?!'_ ** he turned me with his string-power so I was able to face him.  
_''Well, what do you wanted to tell me as my brother interrupted us~?''_ Purred the tall man next to me and lifted my chin with his index finger. My heart was beating so fast that I were afraid he could hear it.  
_''Young mas... Err... D-Doffy. What I'm trying to tell you since ages is... that I....''_ my whole body trembled.  
_''Yea? All my attention rests on you _______-chan~ So, tell me. What's on your mind?''_ he smirked and fondled my chin whit his slender fingers.  
**_'Now or never!'_ **_''I'm.... the truth is that... Um...''_ I took a deep breath and pressed my eyelids together _''I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU DOFLAMINGO!!!''_ I yelled at him.  
_''I'm sorry... I didn't wanted to...''_ his finger stopped me from talking as he pressed it against my lips and a second later I sat on his lap again. _''Why didn't you say that earlier?''_ He chuckled, came closer and nibbled at my ear which made a quiet moan came out of my mouth.  
_''D-Doffy....''_ His lips found my neck and he started to bite and suck on it. **_'I hate that he only notice your beauty by the time you wear some sexy outfits!'_** echoed Cora's voice thru my head. **_'What if he's right with that.. What if... Doffy only want a bit 'fun' with me and throws me away like a broken toy when he's tired of me?'_** Doffy noticed my abstraction and let go of my neck.  
_''Something wrong, my precious jewel?''_ He took my hand and kissed it tenderly a few times.  
_''N-No... everything's alright..''_ a chuckle was heard from him and he kissed my neck again.  
_''You're a awful liar. Fufufu~''_ he nibbled an licked at my ear what drove me crazy _''Tell me what it is and I'll reward you~''_  
Doffy gave my butt a squeeze and licked his lips as I moaned in surprise.  
_''I'm afraid..''_ was heard from me in a quiet voice. He stopped his make out on my neck and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.  
_''Why that? What's bothering my little princess?''_ with thumb and index finger, he grabbed my chin gently and forced me to look up in his sunglasses. ** _'As the saying goes. Speak now or forever hold your peace.. haha. ha.. I hate me.. I want to punch myself....'_**  
_''I'm afraid of the fact that you could only play with me and break my heart when you have enough of me...''_ I looked to the side to avoid his gaze.  
**_'I'm just one hell of a moment killer...'_ ** a sigh left me and I tried to climb off of his lap but he took a hold of my waist and pulled me closer.  
_''Where do you think you're going?''_ he smirked and kissed me tenderly.  
_''But....''_  
_''Who said that you're not special to me. If I only want to have 'fun' with you then I had lay you as I found you years ago my dear darling~''_ he purred thru the gently kisses he was brushing over my face and neck. The memories of the day he saved me, popped up on my mind.

{Throwback}

It was a cold and rainy day.  
Some shady characters had Kidnapped me and a bunch of other women from the village I had lived and were planning on selling us at Sabaody Archipelago so we would be slaves for the Tenryūbito.  
All hopes of rescue were gone since they had destroyed the village and all our ships in order that no one would follow us, if someone had survived. Also, they had stolen all our weapons.  
That last one was the reason why the other women and myself had capitulated.  
In our village, all women were strong fighters but against this bunch of misfits with their Devil fruit powers and firearms... we were helpless.  
Added to that, we were discovered from each other and bounded in chains. Coz I was the leader, I was watched by two of that Devil fruit users so I couldn't escape.

Suddenly, a few days after they had kidnapped us, the ship quaked and I could hear them scream that we were under attack by the Donquixote pirates.  
The two men begged for mercy before the door of the cabin, where I was chained up against the wall, opened and a tall man with sunglasses and a large, pink feather coat entered the room.  
_''Who are you..? What do you want?''_ my voice was broken and my will to life was gone.  
He came closer, kneeled down and showed me a toothy grin.  
_''I heard you're a strong fighter. How it comes that you look so weak my beauty~''_ the man lifted my chin with one of his slender fingers and forced me to look at his face.  
_''Let me find to my real self and I'll show you that I'm the exact opposite of weak.''_ I growled and tried to bite his hand but he quickly pulled it away.  
_''Fufufu~ How naughty. I like that~''_ his grin grew bigger and he licked his upper lip _''I want you to join my crew. I would be overjoyed if you would consent to it my vicious beauty~''_ he broke my chains and lifted me up in his arms.  
**_'Something tells me, that I should join his crew. I mean I've nothing to lose.. My family is dead and so long as the others are safe and can go home, it doesn't bothers me. Also, he seems to me like someone who doesn't accept a 'No' if he want something..'_** a light blush came to my face and he chuckled.  
_''I'll take that as a Yes~''_ and so he carried me bridal style to his ship where I first met Corazon, Law and the rest of my new family.

{Throwback over}

 _''I might remember that you tried to bite my hand off. You were a vicious, naughty little princess, Fufufu~''_ I smiled, laid my left arm around his neck and with my right hand I pulled him closer by his tie _''were? I'm really sure that I'm still like that.''_  
_''Is that so? Latterly you were a bit sheepish, don't you think? Fufufu~''_ he grinned and was toying with a strand of my (h/c) hair.  
_''Okay, okay... I can also be a shy little girl... but only in front of you...''_ my face reddened and I looked down but he lifted my head and kissed me.  
_''That's one of the things I'd love about you~''_ he purred and my heart skipped a beat.  
_''Y-You.. You love me?''_ happiness grew inside of me. All he did was smirking, hugging me tight to his dressed chest as he leaned back and snuggled his face in the crook of my neck.  
_''Of course, my precious jewel~''_ purred the blonde man again and I smashed my lips against his.  
**_'This must be a dream! He said that he love me~ I just can't believe it!'_** tears of joy came to my eyes.  
_''I couldn't be happier! I love you so much Doffy~''_ he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and pulled me closer.  
_''Same here, beautiful~''_ a lovely smile popped up on his face as he loosened his tie, threw it at a random direction and placed butterfly kisses all over my face, neck and chest which made my heart beat faster.  
My hand glided from his chest, up to his blond messy locks. With my thumb I touched his sunglasses and lifted them a bit. He averted his face quickly and bashed my hand away in a reflexive motion, which made puzzled.  
_''I... I'm sorry... I..!''_ I mumbled in shock **_'What's with this sunglasses...'_** my face turned a bit sad.  
_''No.. I've to be sorry my dear princess.''_ he took my hand and kissed the spot he had hit a moment ago.  
_''Will you ever show me what's behind them?''_ I murmured and looked down.  
_''It's the least I can do as an apologize for harm my precious jewel...''_ he slowly lifted his hand and removed them.  
My head tilted 'cause his left eye was closed so I looked in his right one. It was blue like the sky. A quiet ** _'so beautiful'_ ** echoed thru my head, I couldn't avert my eyes and brushed the side of his face with my fingertips.  
_''Is something wrong?''_ he asked.  
_''I'm the one who have to say that... Why in heaven are you hiding them every day? They're are beautiful!''_ he didn't say a word and opened his left eye. I was shocked a bit and cupped his cheek  
_''Who did this to you?''_ Doffy was blind on his left eye.  
_''I was born this way.. It's my infirmity..''_ He closed it again, tried to turn his face away but I stopped him from doing it and kissed his left eyelid softly.  
_''I love it. Your eyes are... They're just so beautiful. I can't describe how beautiful they are. Also, finally a little weak spot on you~''_  
I teased him smiling and tickled his chin.  
_''Oh how I love you~''_ he pulled me closer and kissed me with all the love he could find inside his heart.

One of his large hands rested on my bum while the other was buried in my (h/c) locks. My palms were pressed against his well-toned chest and I felt how his heartbeat became faster at each movement of my lips on his. Our kisses were in perfect sync and the passion grew bigger and bigger with every second went by. All of him drove me crazy. His body. His hot breath that brushed over my face. His warmth. The way he bit my bottom lip and his hands which squeezed my behinds or rubbed my thighs and back in appetite of more. His whole being made me want him. I pulled away from his lips to catch my breath and smiled at him with lust in my eyes.  
_''I want you to make me yours tonight, Doffy~''_ my voice was full of sexual ecstasy as I whispered those words in his ear which made him tremble in pleasure underneath me and I started to unbutton his shirt.  
_''Say my name one more time like that and I'll take you here and now.''_ he groaned and bit my neck which made me going mad.  
_''Nnah♡! Doffy~''_ I digged my fingernails in his now bare chest what made him groan again and he smashed his lips on my soft ones. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth and our wet muscles started to fight for dominance.  
Doffy stood up and carried me to his bed without his lips leaving my mouth. He tossed me on the mattress and dropped his feather coat on the ground before he crawled on top of me.  
I groaned slightly as he raised my leg and started to place hot kisses and bites from my ankle up my entire limb and I bit my lip in need for him to become one with me. Another lustful moan came out of my mouth as he licked the inner side of my thigh with his long wet muscle. The warmth of love inside my body evolved to a electrifying feeling of ecstasy which started to tingle on my skin.  
_''Doffy, more~''_ my voice was only a whimper of pleasure and he groaned again.  
_''_________ you are driving me crazy you know that?''_ he purred against my thigh and nibbled on it _''I want you to scream and moan my name in ecstasy the entire night~''_ his bottom lip brushed the smooth skin of my limb _''and the night after~''_ he kissed and licked up my belly to my breasts _''and the night after~''_ the tip of his tongue glided between my soft mounds and found the sensitive spot on my neck ''and the night after.'' he bit down on that one point and sucked on it which made me moan and tremble in pleasure.  
_''Hnah♡! Nn~''_ I bit my lip, wrapped my legs around him and scratched the back of his head.  
_''And every other night as long as I live~''_ he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickled it.  
I led my right leg to his nether regions and massaged his manhood with my foot, a devilish smile on my lips.  
_''Ngh! ________ you little... Nuh!''_ his member hardened and he groaned.  
_''I little what?~''_ I licked my lips and snickered.  
_''You little minx! Hah!''_ Doffy buried his face in my (h/c) mane and shivered in passion.

 

I pushed him on his back and climbed on top of his abs before I pulled off his shirt.  
_''My turn~''_ I looked down in his eyes and bit my lip again. Pure lust was showed in his sky-blue orbs, full of want for my body.  
His heart pounded faster and faster inside his toned chest. In a sexy way, I pulled on a string of my bikini bra to open it and tossed it at a random direction in the room. As he saw my now bare breasts, he quickly leaned up to suck and nibble on one of them while the other got a massage from his large hand. A moaned of pleasure escaped me and I opened his belt behind my back to free his swollen love stick.  
I grabbed it and my eyes widened as I turned around _''I'd thought of it being thick and long but this is grotesque!''_ he smirked and used his string-power to let my back face him.  
_''Thanks for the compliment beautiful~''_ his hands cupped my breasts, massaged them roughly but also tenderly and he nibbled at the crook of my neck. I tilted my head back to give him more space to kiss and started to stroke his stiff member which made him groan and lustful bit my neck.

 

 _''Doffy~ Nh♡! I want to make you feel good~''_ I kissed him French-style before I leaned forward so I could reach his manhood with my mouth. One of my hands kneaded his balls gently and I let the tip of my tongue slide up and down his shaft. Doffy groaned and began to knead my bum and rub my womanhood. I moaned his name, took his joystick in my mouth and sucked it, the part that couldn't fit in was rubbed by my free hand.  
My incisors brushed the edge of his glans what droves him crazy _''God! Hah~ _______... Nh!''_ he squeezed my behind before he shredded my shorts and removed my bikini panties. Doffy pushed his tongue into my rosebud, wiggled it inside of my wet heat and rubbed my bundle of nerves with one of his slender fingers. The pleasure he elicited in me streamed true my veins, made me moan his name like I was mad and I could feel how the coil inside of my stomach tightened. He added his middle finger and pumped it in and out in a fast velocity while his tongue continued its wiggle motion.  
_''Ahh♡! Doffy... Nuh! If you don't... ah.. stop, I'll....''_ he chuckled against my heat and speeded up.  
_''DOFFY~ Uuh nm!''_ the coil got tighter and tighter, I shouted his name every time his tongue hit my G-spot until I reached my climax.  
My body quivered and I collapsed on top of him. He sat up, turned me on my back and lifted my legs on his shoulders, pulled me close so he could lick me clean _''You're sweet as peaches my precious jewel~''_ purred the blond man who's driving me insane.  
_''Hah... Dof.... uhn! Stop it or... uh.. I'll come again.. Nnah♡!''_ Doffy smirked and teased me with his long wet muscle. I felt the coil return and raised my pelvis a little more. _''Doffy please... Ah!''_ I begged and he stopped, put me down and let me catch my breath.  
Doffy pulled me up and hugged me, entangled his slender fingers in my (h/c) locks and tilted my head so he could kiss my neck.  
His hard manhood twitched, brushed against my belly and I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.  
_''I want to bang you so hard until you see stars~''_ he whispered, nibbled on my earlobe as his hand found my womanhood and pushed two fingers into it. I moaned and scratched his back.

 _''My little princess is so damn wet~ we don't even need lube.''_ he smirked and licked his lips while he spread his finders inside me to prepare me for his large member.  
_''Uh! Doffy~''_ I pressed my torso against him and bit his collarbone **_'I hope it'll fit in...'_**  
_''Dof.. ha! I want you~''_ I groaned an bit my lip.  
A dark chuckle was heard from him _''What do you want~?''_ he pushed his fingers harder into me and spread them again.  
My body trembled in ecstasy _''Your dick~''_ the words were only a whimper of pleasure.  
_''And what do you want me to do with it ________-chan~?''_ his thumb massaged my clit. **_'You little bastard... you're not the only one who can play this game.'_** I grabbed his twitching donger, rubbed my index- and middle finger at the tip of his glans in a circular motion while I kneaded his shaft roughly but also gently with my other hand what made him moan and shiver in pleasure, I licked his ear and whispered with the most sensual voice I could bring on _''I want you to fill me up with your cum until you banged me so hard with your huge joystick that I lost my mind~''_ my hand left his member, I brought my fingers to my lips and licked his precum off of them, after that he pulled his fingers out and grabbed my bum. Doffy jumped out of the bed with me on his arms, pressed me against a wall and placed his swollen manhood at my entrance after he had pulled his pants and boxers down.  
_''It's easier like this. I want to make my little princess happy~''_ he smiled _''Before it's to late _______.. do you want to....''_ I pressed my lips against his, lowered my body so his ** _'little'_ ** friend glided a bit into my wet heat which made the both of us groan.  
_''It doesn't matter if I get pregnant, as long as you're the father I'll be happy. My lovely flamingo~''_ one of my hands was buried in his blond messy hair while I cupped his cheek, stroked it with the thumb from my other one and kissed him in the most lovely way like we were an old, married couple.  
_''How much I love you my precious jewel~''_ he purred and added _''you can bite me if it's too painful.''_ I nodded and with one powerful trust from him his member was all the way in. I bit down on his neck, moaned in pain and pleasure as he hit my womb and clawed his fingers into my bottom cheeks.  
_''so big/so tight...''_ the both of us groaned at the same time. Doffy kissed the crook of my neck tenderly and started to slide his joystick in and out of my womanhood.  
The pain was washed away by the electrifying feeling of ecstasy as he slowly began to speed up. My walls tightened around him a bit which made him groaned my name against neck.  
His husky voice was turning me on so hard that I hit the edge to pure euphoria. I scratched the back of his head, moaned his name time after time he hit my matrix over and over again and rubbed my G-spot. He carried me to his mahogany desk and laid me down on it, interlaced his slender fingers with my ones and shoved our entangled hand up on either side of my head while he leaned down to kiss me tenderly without stopping his powerful trusts into me.  
_''God..________... Hnuh ha... you.. Ngh... you're so tight.. ha.. I.. can't hold it.. anymore..''_ groaned Doffy against my neck and I felt him twitching inside me.  
_''Yea.. hah.. me too Dof...uh.. together...''_ my legs looped around him and I freed my hands so I could pull him a bit closer. He nibbled and sucked at the soft-spot of my neck while he grabbed my waist to push me up and down on his member as he lifted me up and sat down on his desk so I was on his lap. My walls tightened more around him as I reached my climax. I shouted out his name and digged my fingernails in his sweaty back. One last hard trust and I felt how his warm seeds filled me as he groaned my name. We both collapsed on his desk and tried to catch our breath. He stroke my back gently and placed butterfly-kisses all over my face which made me giggle a bit.  
_''What's so funny my love?''_ he purred.  
_''I never thought that you could be so tender~''_ I giggled again, kissed him softly on his smooth lips and a chuckle, which was so lovely like nothing else I had ever heard in my life reached my ear.  
_''I'll show you that I can be much more tender my precious jewel~''_ he kissed the top of my head and tickled my back as I snuggled my face on his warm, toned chest. Doffy pulled out of me and carried me bridal-style to his large king-sized bed where he laid me down before he hugged me from behind and covered us with a blanket.  
_''Sleep well my little princess~''_ he kissed the back of my neck and pulled me closer.  
I turned around and kissed him _''Good night Doffy. I love you~''_ I snuggled my face to his chest and closed my eyes.  
_''I love you more _______, my dear darling~''_ and with that my lovely future husband kissed my head again and stroked my back tenderly until I fell into the world of dreams.


End file.
